Tom and Technology
by sonderwrites
Summary: Tom's girlfriend, Bellatrix, convinces Tom to buy a phone, but technology still doesn't seem to want to work even after torture...


Tom Riddle could always make people and magic do what he wanted it to. And so, when he got his phone, he had expected that to listen to him too.

He was wrong.

Unfortunately, the cruciatus curse didn't work on technology, and he realised it probably wouldn't do much anyway. The phone was too stupid to know what was good for it.

He regretted letting Bellatrix convince him to get a phone, but she said it meant that it meant that they could talk more often when apart. The woman was mad, obviously, that had always been clear, but he figured he should probably do something for his girlfriend, seeing as she would do anything for Tom, without him even asking.

Tom stared at the screen again, trying to figure it out. A message appeared from Bellatrix and he clicked on it.

**Bellatrix: **hey, tom~

For a moment, Tom had no idea how to reply, but once he found the keyboard and realised he just had to tap the letters to make them appear, he found it easier.

**Tom: **Hello, Bella.

**Bellatrix: **i miss you... :(

Tom had literally seen Bellatrix an hour ago, but decided not to point that out and let her flirt all she liked. After staring at the colon next to the bracket for a while, he finally realised it was a face, and got annoyed at himself for not figuring it out sooner.

**Tom: **I'm busy.

**Bellatrix: **but I'm cold, tom, come keep me warm...

Tom decided to ignore her when something popped up on the screen:

_Low battery_

_10% remaining_

**Tom: **Bella?

**Bellatrix: **yes, my lord?

**Tom: **It says that this phone has a low battery. What am I supposed to do?

**Bellatrix: **well, you plug it in of course

Tom took a moment to decide if Bellatrix was still flirting, but after he still couldn't figure out what that meant, he had to press on.

**Tom: **With what?

**Bellatrix: **the charger

**Tom: **What?

He looked inside the box that the phone had come in, trying to find something that looked right. He soon came across a small snake with the strangest head, and so he spoke to it in parseltongue, in the hopes that it would know something.

"_Sssorry, But do you know how to 'charge' thisss phone_?" He asked. The snake didn't even move a muscle, and Tom tapped his foot on the ground. He looked at his phone again, and saw that Bellatrix had sent another message.

**Bellatrix: **the snake? put its head into the hole in your phone

Tom looked at the snake again and creased his eyebrows. He wouldn't want to harm a snake! No matter how strange that head looked...

However, he decided he may as well do this even if it did hurt the snake, as he had to figure this phone thing out. Squeezing his eyes shut, he stuck the snake's head into the hole that looked about the same size. Opening his eyes again, he breathed a sigh of relief. The snake didn't _look _all that bothered. He wondered if it was charging yet, but the percentage sign at the top still appeared to be going down, which Tom presumed was a bad thing.

**Tom: **It didn't do anything...

**Bellatrix: **did you plug it in at the wall?

**Tom: **What?

**Bellatrix: **i'll come over, K?

Why was there a a random 'K' there? He sighed, not bothering to ponder such things of so little importance any longer.

**Tom: **Please don't.

**Bellatrix: **awww... :(

**Bellatrix: **but otherwise your phone can't charge!

Tom sighed yet again and rubbed his eyes. He was just about to type a reply when his phone's screen decided to freeze, and he couldn't tap on anything.

"Why?!" He yelled into the air. His house-elf stared at him from behind a door, and Tom glared, making them back away. Tom tried tapping his phone again, but it still didn't work, so he set his phone on the table and pointed his wand at it.

"Everything responds to torture..." he muttered, before casting the cruciatus curse on it. It decided to bounce off, and Tom blocked it with his wand again before it could hit him. "Damn it! Stupid phone!" He threw it onto the ground and stormed off, having given up already, although only a little while after, he came back again and picked it up, giving it a death stare.

"You will work, or I will murder you and your family!" He hissed. It still didn't work. The house-elf had come back and was staring again.

"Is master feeling okay?" They asked with those gigantic eyes. Tom gave it another glare.

"Shut it, you idiot!" Tom snarled, and they backed away again. Tom took one more wavering glance at the phone before chucking it across the room. Right into the bin.

There goes £700. Well, it was muggle money anyway...


End file.
